Time Force the missing year
by PinkangerTF
Summary: Straight after the rangers return, Jen's Heart is broken, Alex is back and mean, the rangers have new enemy which links to Jen.Lucas flits with Nadira. And the team will travel back to 2002 soon. but they have to deal with life again in the future.
1. Rangers Return

**Time Force**

**The Missing year**

**Chapter 1: Return**

All of the Time Force Rangers got of the ship back in the Millennium City Time Force HQ. They where met by Captain Logan. ''Fine job you done, were happy to see you all back safely.''

Jen stood there not noticing what he said or that she was back, and she thought about was Wes and what he said I''I wish I could live another thousand years so we could be together again''

The more she thought about her saying she loved him and he saying he loved her back made the pain of being so far away from him hurt even more. She just stood there still like a dead tree not moving staring into space and thinking about how she will cope without Wes by her anymore.

Captain Logan looks over at Jen, he notices tears on her face and the sadness on her face. ''What's the matter with her?'' He asked the other rangers. ''Well that's a long story, but she left someone she loved behind.'' Katie said.

Jen walked out of the loading dock without saying anything.

''Where is Ransik then?'' Logan asked. ''Oh were're bring him out now'' Trip said. He and Lucas went to get him and the rest of the mutants.

Alex then walked into the room. ''Put them straight in a cell''. ''Alex your still here'' Katie said. 'Yes, why do you think I was dead again'' he tried to joke. ''I saw Jen, well she walked straight past me what's the matter with her?''

''She's just upset about Wes'' Katie said. ''Oh him'' Then Ransik and the others come out. ''Well what do you have to say for yourself?'' Alex said. ''Wait I don't think Nadira should be punished really, she's not evil like…'' Lucas was stopped.

''She was apart of this and she should be punished.'' Alex said. Nadira was upset about what she had done and started to show tears a bit, she saw the errors of her way and wants to show she wants to be good. ''Look please I….I'm not bad…..I can be good'' she said while getting upset. ''IOnce evil always evil.'' /IAlex said. ''that's not true you know the past of people like Astronema she redeemed her self and other people you know of please just let me prove myself'' Nadira continued while starting to cry.

''Look can't you see she's not all bad give her a chance'' Lucas said and gave Nadira an encouraging smile.

Ransik then spoke. ''Let my daughter go in exchange for me never to be free, I'll tell you everything I know, take away everything I own, take my life '' Ransik pleaded.

Alex and Captain Logan then stood there exchanging looks. ''Everything?'' Logan said. ''Yes, just please don't put my daughter though any pain, it was my fault she did those terrible things.''

''Well….ok then'' Logan said. Ransik and Nadira both looked happy. ''But she will be watched and checked upon everyday. I not going to make your life easy.'' Alex said. ''But daddy, I will see you'' Nadira asked as Ransik was being taken away.

''Don't worry my dear just live.'' He said to her, while she saw him for maybe the last time as he went to a high security prison called Funaro Prison. Nadira got upset wounding when she would see him again. Lucas went over to her and gave her a bit of a hug to make her feel better. ''Now Rangers we do expect a report of what happen?'' Logan said. ''A report, you must know what happen, look we are all still here.'' Katie said. ''We only just got back and where all sad and tired.'' Trip said.

''Get some rest and see us in the morning'' Logan said. ''I'll go speak to Jen'' Alex said. ''Are you sure that's the best idea at the moment?'' Katie asked. Alex just gave her look as to say I don't care what you think. Then he walked out.

''Well, best go see our old friends and well probably tidy our rooms, has been a while'' Katie said to them. ''Hey Katie I'll pay you to clean mine'' Lucas said. ''Sorry you couldn't afford me'' she joked back.

**Chapter 2: Dealing with Life**

Jen was alone in her room. It was a bit dusty in places, well it has been a whole year she thought. Everything was where she left them, the wardrobe was tidy, her room was always clean and everything in its place. Jen didn't like to be messy and not know where things where. She sat there on her bed looking around. She noticed a picture of her and Alex. All she thought about was how Wes was better then Alex and more of man then him.

Jen then knocked it over getting it out of her sight as it made her feel even more sad of what she left behind. She wanted to go back, she wanted him to come with her, but all these laws about time travel and how it can affect the course of the future and pass makes it even harder for it to happen.

She couldn't get her mind of Wes, she thought she was an idiot for saying she loved him, as it was too late, she wished she said it earlier but what he said to her 'I'I love you to''/I. He felt the same way. If only she could be with him.

She knew she would be expected to write a report and tell Captain Logan everything that happen, but she couldn't be bothered at this moment in time.

She could here footsteps outside getting closer and closer, she had an idea of who this would be.

'Jen good to see you well and back'' Alex said. Jen just sat there ignoring him.

''Jen please talk to me, we need to talk you know.'' Then Alex reached into his pocket and got out the engagement ring.

Jen turned he head and saw what he was holding she started to feel angre the way Alex just walks in and expects her to still I love him.

''_WHAT_ you want to talk about that, I thought you would have got the message when I gave it back to you'' she said to him.  
''But come on you can't possible think that you and this Wes were ever going to work out while his back in the year 2001 you're here 1000 years in the future-'' he then sits besides her ''- but I'm here always''.  
Jen turns to face him in disgust.

''You're not even _half_ the man Wes is Alex and your never will be, and I don't care what you think, but me and Wes…..it's nothing to do with you….nothing now get out!''

Alex then leaves as he walks he sees the other rangers. By Alex's look on his face they knew he was mad but more like mad about being rejected.  
Kate, Lucas and Trip walk in to see Jen.

''What did that idiot say then'' Katie said.  
''Nothing much, just about reporting in and well he thinks were still together that's all''.  
''He can't be serious he saw us back in 2001 and you told he straight that it's over'' Lucas said back.  
''I know but never mind about him we all should rest, there is going to be a celebration party or something soon. Jen said. ''Well we did save the future and all'' Trip said.  
''Well if there's a party I'm there, me being a hero is a good attraction for girls'' Lucas said with a grin.

'Using your job for getting girls again'' Katie said smiling.  
''Well I tell you what I would love to get some new clothes on though'' Katie carried on.  
''Yeah get into some of our gear, well I am going to get changed then we should all go out to celebrate and relax before we get working again.'' Lucas said. ''Great idea, but I'm still wearing my hat is cool, people might dig it.'' Trip said.

''That sounds like fun Lucas you guys get ready where met up with you in an hour or so'' Katie said.

**Chapter 3: Rangers problems**

Katie looked at Jen knowing what she was probable thinking.  
''Jen, I have no idea how had this is for you leaving Wes behind but you know think about how we saved our home and the people we already know for now.'' Katie said trying to make Jen feel better.  
Jen gave a bit of a smile. ''Yeah I should really we did win anyway, but I got to get on with things, I mean look at this room it's a mess well dirty really.''  
''Back to your everything must look clean and it's tidy self'' Katie said.  
''that's because I don't still live like a teenager like you'' Jen said joking.  
''Well I will go get ready and you will met me in 30min and we will go join the others'' Katie said.  
''Ok, telling me what to do now are you?'' Jen said joking.  
''For a change someone else telling you want to do'' Katie said then walked out.

Jen then thought that most of her clothes where either old now or not new anymore, but she went to her wardrobe. The wardrobe was a cool future looking, it was white and slim. Jen opened it she pulled a face, picking an outfit was hard as she didn't care what she wore but she didn't want to look bad.  
She then found some nice black trousers with a black jacket/blazer to go with it. Jen grabbed it, changed and went out to me the others.

Lucas was just down the corridor.  
''Look at me, I look so fine tonight.''

''Well what about me, I like being in my own clothes again.'' Trip said.  
''Yeah but you know you can take off your hat'' Lucas said.  
''I like it, it looks good and adds class.''  
Lucas just laughed.  
''Hey guys you look nice…for a change'' Katie said as she came round from the corner. ''Just waiting for Jen now'' Trip said, ''She's late not like her at all'' Lucas joked.  
''I heard that, and I'm not late.'' Jen said as she came round pointing at her watch. ''It's been forty-five minutes''. Jen was wearing some nice black smart trouser, and a nice jacket to go with it and well a Pink top.

''Jen you look great.'' Lucas said.  
''Pink, I thought you said something like you never want to wear it again?'' Trip said.  
''Well it kind of grew on me'' Jen said.

Then all of the Rangers apart from one, who was left behind, went to this party at Time Force. Jen just wished Wes was here to join in, she hopes that he at least celebrates saving the world as well.  
They arrived at this huge room, with congratulations signs everywhere, food and drink, a holographic band playing projecting out of the jukebox.

''I love this songs how long has it been.''' Lucas said.  
''Oh and look over there it's your crush Lucas'' Katie said grinning.  
''She's not a crush just a friend.'' Lucas said looking at a past friend. ''But she still looks fine after a year. See you guys later'' Lucas said as he walked over to this blonde hair girl in a red dress.  
Jen looks around the room. ''Lot of new people'' she said.  
''Yeah to many'' Trip replayed. Jen then notices some people, Captain Logan, some medical people she knew and Alex, she knew he would try to talk to her again. As she looks at him she really gives him a dirty look. Katie and Trip both notice.

''Glad she's not looking at me'' Katie said, they both laughed a bit.  
''Just ignore him'' Trip said to Jen. ''Yeah I try to'' Jen said back.  
''And try not to be too stubborn with him'' Jen then gave Katie a look as to say keep out of it. ''What I'm saying is listen to him, sometimes you don't I'm not saying his right…….who wants to go to the bar'' Katie said.  
All three of them nodded as they went to the bar.

**Chapter 4: Rangers night out**  
''I'll have a vodka on the rocks, one red wine and one half pint of beer please.'' Jen said as she ordered the drinks.  
''Your drinking?'' Katie asked. ''You don't drink though?'' Trip said.  
''Well it is a party am I not entitled to drink?'' she said back to them.  
Katie and Trip just exchanged looks.  
''Here are your drinks'' said the barman.  
''Thanks'' Jen said as she took them.  
''Look at Lucas he is such a ladies man'' Katie said.

As they looked at Lucas across the room flirty with some girl he knows.  
''Oh look his getting her a drink'' Jen said.  
'Wait not anymore, she's telling him something-'' Katie said as Lucas then stops talking to this women as a man comes up to them ''she's got a girlfriend ha gutted '' Katie said laughing.  
Then Lucas came walking over.  
''Well she missed out'' he said trying not to act as if he didn't care which he did.  
''You got rejected'' Jen said joking.  
''Your drinking, but you don't drink?'' Lucas said. ''Don't you start'' she said back to him.  
Then some high ranking Time Force agents came over with Captain Logan.  
''Congratulations on the capture of Ransik, who knows what have might happen without your help'' one of them said as he shook hands with them all.  
''Yes well done all of you expect a big promotion soon'' this women said as well.  
''Well have fun tonight as you start work again tomorrow'' Logan said to them as he walked off with these people.  
''Great song, anyone want to dance'' Lucas asked. He knew Katie always liked a good dance so he knew she would be up for it.''Yeah count me in'' Katie said. ''Trip'' Lucas asked him.

''Well actually I got to –'' Trip saw some of the technology department around. ''- check out what's new'' he said walking off.

Jen was left along, she gulped down her drink. ''Another one please barman.'' She said as another drink appeared.  
She never really drunk alcohol, it's not really allowed anymore but as long as you don't go stupid with it. She watched Lucas trying to show Katie some dance moves.  
''show off'' Jen thought, but he was funny to be around.  
Jen then finished another drink. ''Hey can I get another one but make it a double'' she asked. ''You sure?'' the barman asked, ''Look I ask, you make ok'' she said to him as he handed her the drink.  
By this time Jen started to feel light headed and well feelings she has never felt before.  
She looked around the room most of the old Time Force workers had gone and well the younger workers left and well Lucas and Katie where dancing and talking to some people she remembered and Trip was in the back of the room trying out new gadgets.  
Jen threw back the next drink she turned round and put it on the bar and as she turned back again to face the room who was in front her. No one but Alex.  
''What, oh why are you here'' she asked him.

''I just wanted to talk you know, having a good time?'' Alex asked.  
''Was till you came over, why are you bothering me Alex, you know what-''  
''Your drunk'' Alex said cutting in as Jen was talking to him pointing her finger at him while trying to stand still.  
''your drunk that's what'' he said to here.  
''Hey I am an adult and I can drink if I want to and you ….you should respect me. I…I saved this time and I am as high ranked as you know Alex.'' Jen said to him why trying to stand still. ''Bartender another drink'' Jen said.  
''I think you've had enough Jen'' Alex said while trying to take to the drink away.

'Hey that's mine'' she said as she grabbed it back. Jen drank it down fast.  
''You can go Alex I have nothing more to say to you now so…..just leave-' Jen was stopped and held her stomach.

''Are you going to?'' Alex said. She got up again. ''No I would never-'' then Jen dropped to the floor as she had too much.  
''Someone can't handle there drink'' Alex said. Then the rest of the rangers came over.  
''Oh is she going to feel bad in the morning'' Lucas said.  
''Take her to her room'' Alex said. ''She's making Time Force look bad.'' He carried on.  
''Hey Alex, without her you might not be here.'' Lucas said. Alex just walked off.

**Chapter 5: Back to work**

Jen was on her bed in her room.  
Her head was hurting like hell, and she could here someone shouting at her.  
''Get up come on we got to be ready soon.'' She heard Katie saying.  
''OK, please stop shouting'' Jen said.  
''Jen's got a hangover and has never had one, this will be fun'' Lucas said laughing.  
Katie looked at him.  
''Lucas – Shut up'' Jen said to him.  
''Oh well by the looks of it, looks like where going to have moody day instead.'' Lucas said under his breath.  
''Look Jen get ready meet us in the main room ok'' Katie said, and then her and Lucas walked out.  
Jen sat up, her head was hurting, she has never been drunk nor had this feeling.  
''It felt better last night'' Jen thought.

Alex was with the rest of the rangers. All they where waiting for was Jen.  
''Sorry had to get some tablets.'' Jen said as she walked in.  
''Considering that you're a leader Jen you should have been here on time'' Alex said.  
''I had a bad night, and you know that.''  
''Where just get on why we are here'' Captain Logan said.  
''You did a amazing job in 2001, you saved time, and came up with great threats and survived you all showed great team work, Circuit has gave us his files on what happen. We are going to promote you to the A-team for Time Force, at the moment the past is fine your needed here though. Jen as you know will now be your full time lead, she would be the red ranger, but you said that the red Chrono morpher was left behind for reasons.'' Logan carried on.

''But there is no time for celebrations anymore your needed, this morning there was an attack by a new criminal to us, we want you to go round the city and see if you find anything usual.'' Alex said.  
''Scout the city, report any unusual things.'' Jen said. ''that's it'' Alex said.  
Then they all walked out ready to leave.  
''We got promoted, wouldn't think so were still doing the same thing, if we where promoted we would have people do this for us'' Jen said.  
''You're only saying that because you got a hang-'' Trip was cut off by Katie.  
''I know I have a banging headache and feel like rubbish'' she said.  
''Katie, Trip you both take South of the city ok'' Jen said. Then they got into to two Time Force vehicles and drove off.  
''These attack that happen was around by north of the city, here'' Jen said as she pointed the computer screen. Then they drove off to there.  
They both pulled up. ''Get out and look around then'' Lucas said. ''Yep''.

Katie and Trip where just getting in there car.  
''I would have thought they would have let us have a week of, not straight back to work, I hope we have an easy day'' Katie said.  
''Me to, I would have loved to had some time off to see people.'' Trip said back.  
''well there's no trouble around here, so want to stop for lunch'' Katie said.  
''Yeah sure'' Trip said then they got out and walked to a café.  
Jen and Lucas where walking around, they saw this abounded building.  
''Well we should check that out'' Lucas said.  
''God I can't be borthered I just want to sleep'' Jen said.  
''that's cause you have a hangover'' Lucas said smiling.  
''I just hope we don't run into any trouble as well, I don't feel up to it'' she said back to him.

They then walked around in this building it was dark, Lucas walked over to the side and found a light switch.  
''Well just a big empty room, nothing here, the sensors aren't picking up anything'' Jen said.  
Then they heard a noise.  
''What was that?'' Lucas said. ''What was what?'' Jen said. ''Never mind''  
Then Lucas heard something again. #

''Look someone is here with us'' he said.  
''If they was we would have picked up on it'' Jen said. ''Just carry on looking around ok''.  
So they did, this big abounded building was empty dirty and old, it needed knocking down really, but it still was here.  
''Ok well were done her Lucas, there's nothing here lets go back'' Jen said.  
Then they both walked outside, and someone was standing by their vehicle.  
She was tall in weird clothes, ''well the fashion industry has changed'' Jen though.  
''Excuser me miss, are you ok?'' Lucas asked.  
Yet no answerer Jen and Lucas looked at each other, this person was just looking at them up and down.  
She then started to walk around. Jen was starting to get fed up, feeling like rubbish didn't help.  
''Look do you need us or not? ''Jen said.

''So tell my pinky why you have so much sadness in you?'' she said.  
''What, first off all don't ever call me Pinky and second it's none of you business'' Jen said back angrily.  
Jen looked at her morpher and tried to do a scan of this person.

''Look Miss, we have got to go'' Lucas said.  
Jen finished her scan, ''she's not human'' she said under her breath.  
''What was that?'' Lucas said.  
''Well well, you are clever just like they said, but with so much pain in your heart can you carry on? '' this women said taunting Jen.  
''Look I've had it with you, how do you know this?'' Jen said wanting answers.  
''Well as you said I'm not human, I'm a mutant and well not a nice one, I know what your feeling and I will use it to make you feel even more hurt!'' she said, then Jen felt this rush of pain, and she nearly fell to the floor but Lucas cached her.  
Then it stopped. ''I'm ok'' Jen said then she got up.  
''look Miss we have nothing against you so please don't do this'' Lucas said.  
''Well I have something against you people and they way you think were all bad-'' she was cut off by Jen. ''We don't think your all bad, we know that so why are you here!''  
''I'm here to destroy you, and after that I am going to rule this era something Ransik could never do and then everyone will know what it is like to suffer'' she said.  
''Like Jen said we know mutants are bad only some like you!'' Lucas said.  
''Well those 'good' ones will die with you'' she said.  
''Who are you?''  
''Thought you would never ask. I am Anahi and I am going to make sure you suffer and die!'' she said then she went over and started to fight both of them.

She pushed Jen out the way and tried to kick Lucas but he dodged her then as Lucas looked over at Jen, she kicked Lucas in the tummy.  
''Ouch'' he said.  
Jen got up she was angry about what this Anahi had said and done, ''the way she pushed me, like I'm some push over'' she though. And she felt bad as well.  
Jen then ran over to Anahi and punched her in the back. ''You don't get away from me that easy''

Jen said. Then she kicked her in the back as well. Anahi turned around to see Jen, she was in pain Jen could see that and well it made her feel just a bit better.  
''You are coming with me!'' she said.  
''What makes you think that?'' she questioned back.  
Then she got up fast and pushed Jen and ran for it. ''Ahhh she pushed me again!!!'' Jen said as she was annoyed by that.  
''She got away'' Lucas said.  
''Don't worry we know who she is'' Jen said.  
''Back to HQ then?'' Lucas said.  
Then they both got in there vehicle.

**Chapter 6: Anahi attacks again.**

On the way back Jen contacted Katie and Trip to tell them to go back to HG.  
Lucas and Jen got back first, they walked into the briefing room.

''Lucas see if you can find out anything about this Anahi, I will try to find Captain Logan'' Jen said as she went out.  
Katie and Trip walked in '' what happened?'' Trip asked.  
''We found the person who's been causing trouble, she's a mutant and not very friendly either, we where attacked as well.'' He told them both.  
Jen walked in. ''Logan nor Alex are here, looks like where on our own with this for now, Lucas found anything?''  
''No, nothing no records, I've searched everything it must have been deleted.'' He said back.

''Did you get a picture of her?'' Trip asked.  
''Well I scanned her'' Jen said.  
''They put the scanned information you got in the search engine'' Trip said.  
Jen passes the information she got to Lucas who then searches for information.  
''What did she do anyway?'' Katie asked.  
''Just attacked us and said something about being better then Ransik.'' Jen said. ''and she pushed me''.  
''Well found some not a lot, it is like someone deleted her file, she first got in trouble just as we left to go after Ransik, she attacked some people, it says she was out of control, and that's it really just her first name no other information.''  
''Lucas could you find out when the file was deleted?'' Trip said.  
''I'll have a look…………………..it says it was updated well that means someone deleted some of it the day we left.'' He said back.  
''Well I think we should go out and look for her again'' Jen said.  
''What's her mutant ability?'' Katie asked.  
Lucas looked over at Jen ''I don't know how to explain it, she only hurt you'' he said.

''Well….I think it's like something to do with emotions she can sense how you feel and make it hurt you even worse'' she said.  
''So if we where to meet her try to be motionless?'' Katie asked.  
Jen just nodded.  
''I don't think we should go out straight away and look for her, we should-'' Trip was cut off, as an alarm went off.  
''There's an attack down town'' Lucas said.  
''Get into security and see how it is'' Jen said.  
Lucas then logged into security cameras for the city.  
''It's her'' he said.  
''Then lets go, remember try not to show emotion'' Jen said then they walked ran out to go to the attacked site.

''Hahahaha, that's it get scared run away you perfected beings, be scared you made me like this!'' Anahi shouted as she attacked the city and was hurting people.  
''Please don't hurt me'' someone said as he was right in front of Anahi.  
''that's a hard question should I hurt you or not…….'' Then she goes to punch him but is stopped by a blaster hitting her.  
''Trouble stops here Anahi!!'' Jen shouted  
''The pink ranger you again!''  
''She seems, not very nice'' Trip said.

Anahi then ignores the rangers and carries on attacking people.  
Katie runs up and goes to hit Anahi as she does Anahi gets hit and then moves back some steps, she then runs over to Katie and smacks her right in the chest.

''Ahhhhhhh, she's tougher then I thought'' she said.  
''Ok that's it '' Katie said then she got up and was angry and ran over to Anahi but she feel to ground. ''Is that a emotion yellow, I think it is'' she said then Katie head started to hurt so much like she had been hit by a tone.  
''Katie!'' Jen and Trip shouted.  
''Lucas get Katie see if she's ok'' Jen said.  
Lucas went over ''Katie, talk to me'' he said.  
''Its no use she's knocked out' 'Anahi said.  
''Why you…….she best not be dead or hurt'' he said to her frustrated.  
Lucas didn't know what to do. As he held Katie she powered down.

''I'm taking her back!'' he shouted to the others.  
''She needs medical attention!'' he carried on.  
Jen nodded.  
''Ok trip we need to think of an idea'' Jen said.  
''thinking'' he replied.  
Anahi was circling the two rangers, ready to see when there punch on her.  
'' Come on, what are you going to do stand there all the time, I thought you where tougher then that, especially you pinky'' she said.  
Jen made a thirst she was getting annoyed.  
''Jen'' Trip said but was ignored.  
''JEN!'' ''what'' she said.

''You get to…I don't know stubborn sometimes so Jen, don't bite on anything she says ok'' Trip said. Jen just looked at him.  
''So I say we just try to injure her, ok'' Jen said.

**Chapter 7: Rangers Ranger up**

''Come on rangers is that all you going to do is stand there and stare at me, fight!'' Anahi shouted out.  
''Well actually why don't we talk for once you know, help you, sort out what's wrong'' Jen suggested.  
''I don't think she'll buy that'' Trip said.  
''Talk…..with you pinky I don't think so, you don't understand me-'' as Anahi talks she walks closer to the rangers until she's right in front of Jen and Trip ''-you don't know anything about me and I know that for a fact''  
''Then tell us'' Jen said.  
She just gave the rangers an evil glare.  
Trip was thinking of what to do he was looking at Anahi to see if he could some how hurt her.  
''Come on Anahi tell me, where you from, do you have any family?'' Jen said.  
Trip began to understand Jen's plan.  
''What no…..I…..I….Ahhhhh'' Anahi screamed as Trip tricked Anahi up and she fell to the ground and then he went to arrested her but she pulled his leg.  
''ouch'' he said as he landed on the ground.  
Jen then went up to Anahi she was still on the floor and Jen kicked her in the ribs, ''that's for earlier'' she said.

Trip got up why Anahi was still in pain.  
''Lets get her'' he said.  
''You think…..I came …here on my own…..with no friends'' she said with an evil smile.  
Then all of a sudden Cyclobots appealed.  
''Oh not them I thought they would have been destroyed.'' Trip said.  
''Well I…I took some from Ransik, now kill the rangers!'' she told them.

Then Jen and Trip starting fighting the Cyclobots, ''Next time pick make your own army Anahi '' Jen shouted.  
As the rangers carried on fighting them Anahi saw it as an opportunity to get away from the rangers.  
''Next time suckers I will get you''  
''Jen she's getting away!'' Trip shouted.  
''I'll try and go after to her ok'' Jen said as she ran off after her.  
Trip stayed back fighting off the Cyclobots still.  
''Bet you didn't see that coming'' he said as he knocked down two of them.  
Anahi was running as fast as she could try to get away, she was heading towards her vehicle she had. As she just about reached it Jen struck her down.  
''Not so fast this time are you Anahi.'' She said to her.

''You again, don't you give up, you beginning to get annoying.'' She said to Jen.  
''First of all I don't give up ever! And some people do find me annoying deal with it''  
''Oh I have no time for this'' Anahi said as she started to fight with Jen by trying to kick her.  
''So tell me Jen Scotts, how is the future since you been back?'' Anahi asked while fighting.  
''How do you know my name''  
''It's all over the media ''Time Force rangers save time'', as if you could miss it. But still you left the man you love behind'' she said teasing Jen.

''You have no right to talk to me like that you bi-……..Ahhhhh not again'' Jen said as Anahi used her powers to hurt Jen.  
''Not so smart mouthed now are you Pinky'' Anahi said while she carried on hurting Jen.  
Jen tried to get up, but every time she did it hurt more.  
''Never give up you said, see I don't think that's true you look like you are'' Anahi said.  
''Don't….worry……..I….I …..don't'' Jen said struggling to get her words out.  
Jen then struggled even more to move and breathe, she then get worse and powered down.  
''Trip'' she thought.  
Then she heard blasts.  
She then saw a green thing, her vision was blurry.

''Come on Jen lets get you back'' he said.  
Anahi got up from her blasts.  
''Come on running off again, you rangers are useless, to think you brought down Ransik'' she said getting into her vehicle and leaving.  
''We…..we are so going to get that bitch'' Jen said.  
Back at H.Q. Katie was up and fine, she was with Lucas.

''You ok Jen'' Lucas asked.  
''Fine now, Katie are you ok?'' Jen asked.  
''yeah I am, but Alex wants to know what's happening with this Anahi, he doesn't approve of us going off on our own without briefing him'' Katie explained.  
''What'' Jen said.  
''We shouldn't we can go off on our now, we don't need to be treated like newbie's'' Trip said.  
''You know what his like'' Lucas said.  
''Where is, contact him and tell him to come here.'' Jen said.  
Lucas then contacted Alex.  
Within a couple of minutes he was there.  
''Well someone explain to me why Katie was brought in and who this freak is'' he said.  
''Not a freak a mutant Alex'' Trip said.

''She's a mutant called Anahi, she has Cyclobots and well doesn't like us, we know nothing more her file was deleted by someone and it was deleted not so soon ago, so that's all'' Jen said.  
''That's not enough we need more then that''  
''We know all we know at the moment and that's it, not our fault'' Lucas said.  
''Well think of something now'' he said then walked out.  
''We could asked around you know, downtown people might know, but disguise ourselves.'' Katie said.  
''Good idea lets do that'' Jen said. 

**Chapter 8: Searching though the Streets**

Lucas was looking on the database while everyone was getting ready to go down town.  
Trip was standing there thinking.  
''Guys, maybe we can't find out anything more about Anahi because that's not her real name'' Trip said.  
''You mean it's an alias?'' Jen asked.  
''yeah, I mean it's the only thing we can think off''  
''So what's her real name then, your saying we should ask her. Oh yeah great idea ''hey Anahi could you tell us your real name'' '' oh sure'', great idea'' Lucas said sarcastically.  
''Hey Lucas don't be like that'' Katie said.  
''Well the only way we can find out is try to get a blood sample or interrogate her'' Jen said.  
''Interrogate'' Lucas said  
Jen rolled her eyes at him.  
''So should will still search downtown'' Katie asked.  
''Yes you guys go off, now I will met up later I'll go fill Alex in'' Jen said then she walked. The others all went out as well to go look for Anahi.

Jen walked into Alex's office.  
''So when will we get our office'' she asked.  
He just ignored her.

''What's going on with this mutant'' he asked.  
''We believe that she is using an alias and that's all so we are going to get a blood sample or capture her'' she said.  
''Well you deal with that I got better things to do'' he said then pushed passed her.  
''What you wanted to know you little……'' she stopped herself but just felt annoyed by him.

Kate, Lucas and Trip where out in the town asking people questions.  
''Any luck'' Katie asked.  
''Well some of them saw her, but said she was well rude, didn't talk much, some of them tried to talk to her but she used her powers against them.'' Lucas said.  
''Also she hasn't been back her since, she was last seen a couple of days ago.'' Trip said finishing of.  
Jen turned up on her bike behind them.  
''We've been asking people for ages now, and its near night, we should just give up.'' Lucas said.  
''No Lucas we never give up, ever you know that'' she said.  
''He is right Jen, we tried we looked everywhere for her, and no one knows where she is or who'' Trip said.  
''No Trip, if you want to take a break that's fine, I'll help out for a while ok.''  
''You where a while Jen'' Katie asked.  
''I saw Alex, then I had some things to do, like I tired finding out any information and Captain Logan wanted to talk with me'' she said.  
''What did he want?'' they all asked.

''Just to say that we should find this person you know……and he told me to stop dwelling on the past'' she said sadly.  
''Meaning Wes'' Lucas said.  
''Ignore him, Alex probable told him to say that, you know you can't'' Katie said.  
''Have you checked the whole street?'' Jen asked.  
''Yeah, twice'' Lucas said.  
''Ok….well if you two want to take a break me and Katie will have another look'' Jen said.  
''Where wait by the car'' Lucas said.

Then Katie and Jen walked off asking people questions.  
''Excuse me'' Jen said to some poor bum in the street. ''Do you know of a person that goes by the name of Anahi'' she asked. As she said that name his eyes widened.  
''She……..she's not here is she'' he said, Jen shook her head.  
''she was here, she was looking for information about where Ransik kept his Cyclobots, then she………she found out what she needed and killed the man who knew, she's evil pure evil and she wont stop until some person she knows is dead'' he said.  
''Who is that then?'' Katie asked.  
''I can't say she has eyes and ears everywhere'' he said.  
''Sir, but telling us you can help'' Jen said.  
''Someone in your Time Force cooperation.'' He said.  
''Do you know who? There are millions of people who work there?'' Katie asked.  
''that's all I can say, I've said too much'' he said.  
''Thanks sir, you have helped a lot.'' Jen said, then her and Katie walked off.  
''I didn't see that man before'' Katie said. Then they turned and this person had gone.

''that's not right we would have seen him walk of at least'' Jen said.  
''Think what he said was true?'' Katie asked.  
''I'm not sure'' Jen said.  
''Well I think you should believe him'' It was Anahi, by now they could recognise her voice.  
Katie and Jen both turned around.  
''Who is it you are after?'' Jen said.  
''That would be telling Pinky, but for now they will live, but soon I will hurt them in way so much they wish there where dead'' she said.  
''Sounds like you hold a grudge ageists them?'' Katie said.

''Something like that, and when the day comes when they are hurt and suffer a long death I will be at peace'' Anahi said back.  
''You're be at peace soon if you don't stop behaving badly'' Jen said.  
''You are a feisty person Jen Scotts'' she said.  
''You know me, but we don't know you'' she said back.  
''As I told you my name is Anahi'' she said.  
''No it's not'' Katie said.  
Anahi then stood there.  
''Well you know more then I would have thought of, that's right Anahi is not my real name.''  
''Then who are you?'' Jen questioned.  
''A mutant, with a horrible past, where I was picked on, beaten up and hurt'' she said.  
''Then you cause havoc just because of your past?'' Katie said.  
''And there is more to the story, more then you think'' she said.  
''Then would you be nice enough to tell us then?'' Jen asked.  
Anahi laughed.  
'' I would never want to talk to you no longer then five minuets'' she said.  
As this conversation was going on Lucas and Trip where walking closer and closer to Anahi ready to grab her.

''But as you know, I don't like to talk for too long'' she said then she started to run away.  
Lucas and Trip where closer so they started to run after her, Lucas got out his blaster and tried a couple of shots but missed her, as they carried on running someone jumped out in front of them, its was the person who Jen and Katie spoke to earlier.  
''Look you made us lose her'' Lucas said.  
''I'm sorry, but I had to'' then he ran off.  
Jen and Katie showed up.  
''Back to researching again'' Trip said out of breathe.  
''Go on you can, I am staying out, you guys have worked more then me today'' Jen said.  
''Any trouble call us'' Lucas said. Then Katie, Lucas and Trip got into there Time Force car and pulled away. 

**Chapter 9: History of the Future Past**

Jen walked around the street city on her own, it reminded her of her first time doing a solo mission around the city, and how scared she was to be on her own in a rough part of town, but no she isn't like that after facing Ransik and other troubles in the year 2001 she's not afraid of much.

Trip, Katie and Lucas pulled up at Time Force HQ. ''Busy day I can't wait to do nothing'' Lucas said smiling.  
''Me neither I have to go online to Cybercentral to see what are all the new up to date game consoles.'' Trip said excitedly.  
''Well me I am going to see what shows are around the city we should go out to the theatre'' she said. Lucas looked at her as to say no way.  
''Katie I think you will be buying a ticket for one then'' Lucas said and he and Trip laughed.  
''I'm with Trip on this one, games are more important then some people just bursting into a song'' he said then he walked off with Trip.

''Nothing, no information, no clues to who this person is nothing at al-'' Jen stop thinking as across the street was Alex.  
''What is he doing?'' she said to herself.  
He was wearing normal clothes and it looked as if he was meeting someone.  
Jen saw him walk up the street and decided to follow as she did thought about why he would be here. ''He never liked this part of town'' she thought again.  
She saw he take a turn into a busy part of town. She knew she would lose him if she didn't catch up quick enough so she ran across to the other side of the street, she still made sure he was well in front of her.  
As they got more and more into the city central it got more busy and harder to follow him and well she kept getting bashed by people on their way to home from work and other places.  
She then heard Chrono morpher go of. It was Katie. Jen ignored it she was more interested in seeing what Alex was up to. She then couldn't find where he went like he had just disappeared ''damn it'' Jen thought. She looked everywhere he was gone. Then her morpher went off again, this time Jen answered.  
''Jen, you found anything?'' Katie asked.  
''No nothing'' she said.  
''Well might as well come back then'' Katie said.  
''Yeah I was about to, see you soon'' just as Jen did that she saw Alex again and he was walking into a warehouse.

Jen followed, she then opened a side door to the place and looked though. There was nothing she could see so she went in, she got her Chrono gun out and looked around the building again nothing.  
''So where did Alex go?'' She thought.  
''Get her'' Anahi said to one of her minions. Then one of them aimed a dart at Jen.  
Jen felt a small pinch, she looked down and noticed she was hit with something. She then started to feel light headed and tired and she dropped her gun and feel up against the wall she then just dropped to the floor she was drugged.  
Anahi walked up and grabbed Jen by the throat.  
''How long till she wakes?'' she asked one of her minions.  
''A minute or so'' they replied.  
''Good, me and this pink ranger are going to have a nice chat.'' She said with an evil grin.  
Jen felt like she had the biggest headache ever more worse then when she got drunk.  
She opened her eyes and looked around, her vision was blurry at first she then noticed things started to add shape and in front of her she saw how it was.  
''What did you do to me?'' she asked Anahi.

''Just a drug to knock you out, your still feel drowsy for a while nothing more'' she said back.  
''If you're lying to me-''  
''Which I'm not'' Anahi said cutting Jen off before she could finish.  
''Now we need to talk Jennifer''  
''Yes we do, come with me and I will put you on trial and you will rot in jail'' Jen said.  
''For someone who is vulnerable you say the wrong things'' Anahi said smiling.  
''Why do you do this to me, why have you got me here'' Jen said to Anahi.  
''Because of you I went though hell as a kid'' she said angrily. Jen looked lost by what she said.  
''Why?''

Lucas , Trip and Katie where worried about Jen.  
''She's been gone to long, she said she wouldn't be long.'' Katie said.  
''I know we might be over reacting but we should go find her'' Lucas said.  
Katie and Trip agreed. They then went to the car.

''Programme Jens Chrono morpher in to the navigation system and take us there '' Katie said. It then picked up where she was and they drove there as fast as they could.

''because of your stupid family, do you remember you parents working for Time Force before they died'' she said Jen taunting her.  
''Don't you talk to me about my past and my parents as if you knew them'' Jen said back.  
''Do you know it was them who captured my family and do you know due to that they where the ones that killed them, left me alone in this world on my own to fight on my own, I was only young not much older then you and I got it hard when they where captured at first, people who knew me started to get scared around me, not talk anymore like they did, then started the bullying people beating me up and calling me names, I was nothing like my parents I didn't want to hate your kind nor hurt you, but you left me no choice''  
''But you didn't have to use your hate to fight you could have gone to Time Force they would have looked after you, don't blame us'' Jen said.  
Anahi just ignored her she was anger a lot and she needed to let out some steam so she punched Jen in the stomach.

Jen really felt that pain, ''why…….why did you do that'' she said trying to get her words out.  
''You me mad that's why, and you know what everyone loved Time Force even more once my parents where captured but no one cared about their kid left alone. So you know what I wanted to get back so much for making my life hell and I did and I got the best revenge I could get but it's not over just yet there's one more thing I got to do''  
''What's that then, what was your revenge then?'' Jen asked.  
''I thought you where smart. Not figured it out yet, the way your parents died that night, no bad wounds just dead on the floor''  
''You……….YOU KILLED THEM! You little bitch'' Jen shouted at Anahi now full of rage, she tried to brake free from the rope but couldn't.  
Anahi then hit Jen again. ''You struggle again and I'll hit you worse'' Anahi said threaten Jen. But Jen was to upset and angry to care.  
''Why…….all because they where doing their job by bringing in criminals like YOU!'' Jen said back.  
''I did it as they made my life hell and because of them my parents died it was only fair yours did''  
''No it wasn't mine where criminals and they did terrible things that's why they where executed'' Jen said.

''Either way I wont feel happy till all of your family is dead and you're the only one left alive now'' Anahi said then she started to beat up Jen.  
Jen felt pain coming from all over, her face her hands her body, she felt warm blood run down her head she felt so weak even more so as she couldn't fight back at all, she tried but every time she did it got worse.  
Then the pain stopped.

A Cyclobot came up to Anahi and said something. ''This is your lucky day pinky'' Anahi said then she walked off.  
Jen then heard footsteps, a lot of them. Then she heard her name being shouted, Jen tried to talk but couldn't she was so weak. She then saw someone

''Over here'' they shouted. Then she knew who it was, it was Trip his green hair sticks out.

''Jen'' he said going up to. The others came ''She's pretty beat up'' Lucas said. After that Jen just went out cold she couldn't stay awake anymore.  
''Quick lets get her back'' Katie said then Lucas got Jen and they ran to the car to take her back to Time Force. 

**Chapter 10: Mysterious Girl**

The rangers got Jen back to Time Force, they where in the medic bay.  
''Doctor said she should rest for a couple of days, she still sleeping anyway'' Lucas said.  
''She got beat pretty back though, we where lucky we got there in time'' Katie said.  
''Well, she would want us out there searching'' Trip said.  
''Your right and I know someone who might be off help to us'' Lucas said smiling.

''Come on kiddies its time to go home now, see you all tomorrow'' Nadira said as she sent the children to their parents to go home.  
Lucas came out of his car, he saw Nadira and smiles.  
''Lucas!'' she said running up to him and hugging him.

''Good to see you again, and you look like you have really done well after all what happened, I'm proud of you'' he said.  
''Oh thanks, I have never been happier, I always thought children where horrible annoying people but I love working with them''.  
''that's good''  
''Your not here for me, you're here because of work aren't you'' she asked Lucas.  
''Sadly yeah I am, but it is nice to see you'' he said.

''I heard about some attacks around the city'' she said to Lucas.  
''Then you're know I want to ask you about the person causing them, she's mention your father sometimes and she is also a mutant as well'' Lucas told Nadira  
''What's her name, we had lots of people come to us when they heard about what we where going to do'' she said.  
''Anahi.''  
''Oh her, we turned her down, she came across too crazy and well we thought she wouldn't follow orders.'' Nadira explained.  
''Well she really is doing harm, she's been attacking the city and well us, she really beat up Jen yesterday, we need any information you can give us'' he said to Nadira.  
''Well outside of town near the forest area that's where most mutant use to hand out, but now I expect she might be there, since most mutants now live here and not as outcasts.'' Nadira explained to Lucas.

''Do you still remember where, if so could you write it down''  
Lucas gave Nadira and pen and paper.  
Nadira wrote down the location, also her number. Lucas saw the note. ''Your number'' he asked.  
''Just in case you ever want to meet up again'' she said and walked off, Lucas grinned a bit.

He walked off as he did he turned and bumped into someone and knocked their books out of their arms.  
''Oh I'm sorry, I'll help'' Lucas said bending down and picking up the books.  
''Your like to read'' he said, as he looked up he saw a pretty blonde girl.

''Thanks you didn't have to'' she said.  
''Well I had to, it was polite really and after seeing you I feel better for doing it'' he said.  
The girl blushed a bit. ''you're a Time Force officer, dangerous job I here'' she said to him.  
''Well sometimes, saving the world all the time is hard'' he said. And the girl laughed a little.  
''Look, you seem like a nice girl, and I don't do this often would you like to meet up later tonight?'' he asked.  
''Well, I don't mind where'' She said.

Lucas felt a strange feeling like he was under control somehow, like the feelings Katie and Jen described when Anahi attacked them, but he thought nothing of it.  
''My place, but I'm not there a lot nowadays, work is busy, here is my key number to my department in Time Force, meet me there'' he said giving this stranger a key code to get into Time Force.  
''Well see you tonight'' she said. ''Your name I didn't get it'' he said.  
''It's Glinda'' she said back.

Lucas then felt his head, it felt light, ''what…..what happened'' he thought.  
''Best get to this place'' he thought.  
Then he got into his car and drove off to the location Nadira gave him.

Kate and Trip where talking.  
''Well Lucas just called and said he would be here soon, his got to check out some area where Ransik use to hid out, he got some information from Nadira, most me already know, but at least its some news'' Katie told Trip.  
''Well for now we should at least go patrol the streets, we've let Lucas done pretty much everything today'' Trip said.  
Then they got there jackets and left to do some work. 

**Chapter 11: Footsteps**

Lucas was near the location, it was bit far out of town, and he checked his satellite feed in the car and saw that his signal was a bit low. But at least he had his Chrono morpher if he needed help.  
Lucas pulled up, he got out and started looking around.  
Nothing.  
He came all the way out here and found nothing. He found some trash, not one foot prints, no documents, no nothing, not even a person.  
''Waste of time, I knew there would be nothing here'' he said to himself.  
He thought he would have one more look round to see if there was anything he missed.  
Again he found nothing.

Katie and Trip where around town.  
''You know now we have a higher rank, why do we still walk round town we should be some more office work and maybe some investigations.'' Katie said.  
''I would rather be walking around doing nothing then office work and plus we might find something to help Lucas with his search. '' Trip said.  
''Your right, paper work is boring, lets let Jen do that then'' Katie joked.  
'' Katie, do you miss the past?'' Trip asked.  
They stopped walking.  
''You know I really do, everything seems more like a simple life, I miss the way of life and the people. ''  
''You miss Wes to'' Trip said.  
''Yeah, he was fun to have round.'' She said back.  
''I miss be able to eat unhealthy food, here there is none of them things'' Trip said.  
''What things?'' Katie asked.  
''You know those round things you cook, Jen cooked them once they where bad'' Trip said.  
''Oh……what where they called. Gookies?'' Katie said.  
''something like that…………oh Cookies!'' Trip said.

''Yeah they where good, we should see if we can find a recipe'' Katie said.  
''I wonder what Eric is up to as well, he was sometimes, hard to know'' Trip said.  
''Probable fighting the good fight still '' Trip said.  
''Yeah, I wish we could see them again, we all got on well and I had so much fun, more then being here'' Katie said.  
''I think we'll meet again'' Trip said back, Katie smiled and they carried on walking.

Lucas was just about to leave when he heard footsteps.  
He turned around fast and got out his Chrono blaster.  
He held it up looking around to see if anyone was there.  
The again footsteps.  
He turned about.  
No one was there two. ''Someone was playing with me'' he thought.  
He knew someone was there, and that someone knew he was there.  
''Come out and show yourself, I am a Time Force officer, you have 10 seconds to show yourself'' he shouted.  
He heard nothing back.  
But again footsteps.  
They got closer and closer.  
''Hey Lu-'' ''STOP RIGHT THERE'' Lucas shouted stopping the person.  
But when he turned he saw no one but felt someone behind him like they had a Blaster pointing at his head.

''You might want to drop that dangerous blaster of yours'' she said to him.  
''Ok, I will'' he said dropping it on the floor. He then turned around.

''Good'' she said back.  
''What do you want?'' Lucas asked.  
''Codes, passwords, launch keys'' she said to him.  
''What!?'' Lucas said in shock.  
''You heard me''  
''But, why I……I don't even have access to all of them'' he said back.

''Why, well that would be telling and I have no intention of telling you anything, and about access to them, get access then!'' she said back.  
''Well I would, but your holding a gun to my head'' he said.  
''I know, that's why your going to call your little play friends and ask them, if not there find you with a blaster shot though your head'' Anahi said.  
Lucas started to sweat a bit he didn't know what to do, he couldn't fight back he had to defence at all. He had to do what she said for now at least.  
One thing he knew was he had a date tonight and he had to think fast.

**  
Back at Time Force HQ**

''what……my head, stopped hurting'' Jen said getting up. She looked around to find herself in her bed and alone. She knew the others must be out working.  
She got up, must have been a day or two she thought after Anahi beat Jen up.  
She saw some bandages on her arms and legs and one small plaster for her head.  
She felt herself, she knew there was no time to rest so it was back to being a Time Force officer and finding out where everyone was and what was happening.  



	2. Codes Of Trip

Jen went to the main office. She logged onto the computer, to see what was happening.

It came up with all the rangers where out on work.

She then looked up where the rangers where.

''Katie and Trip are in town and Lucas, what is he doing outside the city'' she said to herself.

Just as she was about to communicate with Lucas and see what he was doing someone came up to her.

''Looks like your all better'' Alex said.

''Oh it's you, there I was thinking it was someone important'' Jen said back.

''It's always nice to talk to you, I remember when you 'did' talk to me and you where 'nice' to me''.

''Well that was before you came back to the past and became a jerk'' she said back coldly.

''I was not a jerk, I was talking control of the mission after you and your team messed it up a bit'' he said back to Jen.

''Alex, why do you keep bring up the past all the time, I don't care about 'us' anymore there is no 'us' anymore so try to focus on the future Alex.'' Jen said getting and walking towards the door.

''You too Jen, you to look upon the future and not what remains in the past''

Jen just ignored him and walked out.

''Idiot'' she muttered.

She then tried to talk to Lucas/

''Lucas are you there?''

No Answer.

''Lucas what are you doing half way out of town?'' she said.

Anahi still had Lucas at gun point. ''Your not going to answer that?'' she said.

''Do you want me to?''

''Yes, tell the little ranger that your searching the area and your be back soon'' she instructed.

''Jen, sorry I was busy'' he said into his morpher.

''What are you doing?'' Jen asked.

''I was searching for anything about Anahi, nothing really, so I'll be back soon ok'' he said.

''Ok Lucas'' Jen said back.

''Now let me go, I can't get you what you want, I have no clearance for that kind of information'' Lucas told Anahi.

''Well, you're have to them'' she said.

''What it's not like you have anything over me'' he said back.

Katie and Trip where still walking.

They heard some noise like a fight, down an ally near by.

''Did you hear that?'' Katie said.

''Yeah lets check it out'' Trip said, so they both went to the ally.

Katie and Trip looked around.

''Noth-'' Katie was cut off by someone pushing a heavy bin on them.

''Stuck'' Trip said.

''Good thing I'm here'' Katie said, as she used her super strength to lift it up and out of the way.

Then they saw some Cyclobots.

''Not again'' Trip said.

Then as they where about to morph someone grabbed Katie from behind.

Trip turned around and saw them with their hands around Katie's neck.

Katie gasped for air.

Trip ran over to them he grabbed one of them arm and pulled it back off Katie, but there was one of them still on her.

Trip thought Katie might be able to brake free now, so for now he concentrated on this Cyclobot.

''It wasn't that hard to defect one of these things, there not that smart'' Trip thought.

So he got ready to fight it, he walked around it watching it's every move, it tried to hit Trip a couple of times but he blocked it.

The Trip saw an opportunity to hit it, and he took it, he took all his strength and punched it in the head, it did the trick, but Trips hand hurt like hell, its head was made of metal he thought. He then saw Katie who seemed ok.

As Trip looked down he saw the dead Cyclobot.

''Not so tough now are they'' she said. Trip laughed.

''What do you think they where after?'' Katie said.

''I think us'' Trip said back. They both looked at each other. ''Why?'' Katie questioned.

Then a sudden gun shot came to the sound of the rangers. But not just a sound a feeling came with it to.

Both rangers felt something hit them in the back.

''What….god I feel so tired'' Katie said.

''We've been shot……tranquilised'' Trip said.

Then both rangers found it hard to stand and then fell, hitting the floor.

''My head'' Katie said as she touched her hand she found blood.

''Must have been where I hit the floor'' she thought. She then tried to remember what happened.

''Trip'' she muttered. She looked around to see he was gone.

''TRIP!'' she shouted.

''Good about time'' Anahi said as the Cyclobots dragged Trip into the forest.

''Trip!'' Lucas gashed.

''Let him go you dreaded evil of the world'' Lucas said.

''I will, once you get me what I want Blue boy'' Anahi said.

Lucas was getting mad, seeing his mate treated like that and the fact that this swine has something over him, he was getting mad, not knowing what to do was annoying him as well.

Anahi walked over him. She got something out of her pocket. It was a tiny black pin.

''You see this pin here, you will keep it on you at all times, you take it off and I will tear greenie over there apart ok'' Anahi said.

Lucas nodded.

''Now give me your Chrono morpher'' she said.

''What no!'' Lucas said back.

Anahi just ripped it off his arm. She then gave it to a Cyclobot who stuck a chip in it.

''now we know where you are, what you say, what you messages you send out'' Anahi said.

''Now get me those codes and I'll let your friend go'' she said.

She then started to push Lucas, making him walk towards his vehicle.

''Now drive off to work, act normal, do what you normally do and get me what I want'' she said to him.

''How much time do I?'' he asked. ''Hmmmm lets say 3 days depending on you that is'' she said.

''What I need more time!'' he yelled back.

''Now now, if you raise your voice like again who says I will let him live'' she said back to Lucas.

Lucas felt mad, and stressed. He drove off thinking of things to try and do, he can't get those codes, but he can't let Trip die either, he needed to forget about this and think again when his head is not pain of all these plans, ideas or ways to stop Anahi.

Katie ran into Time Force HQ.

''Jen!'' she shouted ''Jen!''

Jen heard someone calling her, she walked out of her room.

''Katie?'' she said.

''It's Trip…….his…….his……missing'' she said,.

''Missing?'' Jen said.

''Ye………yes'' Katie said trying to get her words out.

''Look breath, take your time, once you got your breath back tell me what happened.'' Jen said,

Katie nodded getting her strength back.

''We where checking something out, we where attacked, I think Cyclobots took him'' she said to Jen.

''Ok, looks like Anahi did this'' Jen guessed. Katie nodded.

''I'll see if Lucas has seen anything'' Jen said. She then clicked on her Chrono morpher.

''Lucas, have you seen Trip at all? His missing?'' Jen said.

Lucas gulped, he had seen Trip, and one thing Lucas hates doing is lying and lying to Jen is worse then just lying to anyone.

He got up some courage. ''no, nothing at all'' he said.

''Ok Lucas'' she said back.

''Look Katie get checked out by the medics, I'll made a head start looking for Trip ok'' she said to Katie.

''Ok, find him'' Katie said. Jen nodded. ''I will'' she said walking out of Time Force.

Katie then walked off to the medical bay.

Jen went down to the garage, she got on a bike and rode off to find Trip.


	3. Lucas has a plan

**Chapter 13: Lucas has a plan**

Anahi was staring at Trip.

''So, if you can receive visions, do you know what is going to happen?'' she asked Trip.

''It doesn't work like that'' he said back.

''Well, either way I don't care really, oh though if you friend of yours does mess up I hope you get to see a vision of me killing him'' she said to Trip laughing.

''That wont happen, I wont let it, he wont let it'' he said back hoping Lucas can sort this matter out.

''Such confident about Blue boy, well we will have to see if he does then wont we'' she said. ''But I think you will find I will get my own way one way or another'' she said glaring at him knowing she will.

Lucas pulled over to the side of the road he needed to think of what to do.

He got out it was getting a bit late. He only could think of one thing, saving Trip, but first he had something else to do.

He needed to eat. He hadn't all day. So he walked over to Taco Bell.

Jen pulled up, she saw a Time Force vehicle and then looked around. She saw Lucas in a take away. She was waiting outside for him.

''Oh man I am starving'' Lucas thought walking out.

''We have a ranger missing and all you can think off is your food'' Jen said to Lucas as he walked out.

''Erm, Commander, I needed food'' he said smiling.

''Not a laughing matter Lucas, Katie is resting she got beat up and Trip was taken and your making a mess with you taco'' she said noticing he spelt some on his uniform.

''Oh, crap, sorry, well I have been Looking for Trip around the outskirts, nothing so far'' he said to Jen. ''Well you have been out all day, and all the other officers are looking for him, so get back clean yourself up and meet me in 3 hours ok'' she said to Lucas.

''Yeah sure I will '' he said getting back into his vehicle and pulling off.

Jen got back on her bike and drove off.

Lucas went back to his room and changed he had some time so he thought about meeting up with the blonde girl Glinda he meet today at his place which for now was at Time Force.

He was ready fast as he had to meet Jen still, so he had to go in his uniform still.

''Well Trip, it's your lucky night I have to be somewhere else for a while, so take you time thinking about how you would like to 'die' green boy'' she said to him walking off.

As she did she told one of the guards to kill anyone who approaches them.

Lucas waiting outside Time Force HQ, as he did he saw a blonde girl from a distance.

Lucas checked his hair once more.

''Well you look like your still working'' Glinda said walking up to Lucas.

''Duty calls, but you fine girl'' he said to her.

''So where to then?'' she asked.

''Well there is a nice bar just next to here'' he said, so they walked into a bar.

That got at the bar, it was really busy and loud. ''Sorry I didn't think it was busy tonight.'' Lucas said to her.

''Why don't we skip the bar then?'' she said. Lucas smiled. ''Skip, I don't mind'' he said. ''Where to'' he carried on. ''Follow me'' she said grabbing Lucas and dragging him outside.

They started to walk down an ally. ''Lucky you got me to protect you in case of danger.'' Lucas said.

''Oh yes I am, and who said I can't look after myself'' she joked.

''So what are walking towards th-'' Lucas was cut off as Glinda pushed him up against a wall. ''You know, you are a very cute guy'' Anahi said to Lucas looking him in the eyes. ''Well I know'' he said back smiling.

Lucas started to feel dozy. ''So Lucas tell me, what do you think about your job'' she said staring in his eyes. But he kept lowing his head due to feeling tired. ''Hey look at me!'' she said demanding it.

''It's ok…..we need more respect and….and… privileges though'' he said.

''Good good'' Glinda said. ''You poor ranger, you save us then you get nothing'' she said.

''Tell me about it, we save the future and then only Alex gets all the privileges and high access'' he said.

''So Alex only has them?'' she said. ''What, sorry my head it's hurting at the moment'' Lucas said putting his hands to his head.

''Don't worry Lucas, it will hurt even more now'' Glinda said punching him in the head knocking him to the floor.

''Ouch'' Lucas said, he then looked up and saw Glinda standing there.

''Your……your….Anahi you tricked me'' he said.

'' Yes and you fell for it. Now, for a drug to make you forget my dear, I don't want you to know I would hurt you'' she said sticking a needle into him making him forget and knocking him out.

''time for some beauty sleep'' she said and then she got up and walked off.

Jen was waiting for Lucas. ''Come on where are you'' she said.

Jen then got a call from a search team. ''What is it'' she said.

''We found Trip's morpher, by the site where he was taken, lucky no one got it first'' the officer said. ''Good work bring it back'' she said to them.

Lucas awoke, he looked at his watch and realised the time.

''Oh crap late, she's gonna be mad'' he said getting up, but he found it hard, his legs trembled and he his head felt light and dizzy.

He walked as fast as he could, running was a bad option he felt bad still. He got into his vehicle and put it in to auto drive, he felt to bad to drive.

He then got out a medic park and checked to see if this poison would hurt him.

''Negative'' he said, with a sign off relief.

It didn't take long to get there and when he did he could see the anger in the impression of her face that she was annoyed he was late. He got out and walked over.

''You're late and we have a man missing and you show how much you care by turning up late, what was so more important that you had to do?'' she bellowed at him.

''I……I….there is no right answer with you, so I'll be straight up I don't know one moment I was outside Time Force-'' he could see Jen knew he was lying '' –Ok I was in a bar next I'm on the floor in an ally somewhere'' he said. He could tell by Jen's face she was still annoyed and dismayed by his reason.

''Look, we are missing a ranger Lucas a Ranger, what happens if we get another attack, we are one man down Lucas so at least try to act like a Ranger, if it was Trip here looking for you he wouldn't be wasting time getting wasted so much he can't remember what happened to them'' she said angrily.

''Oh one thing was when I woke up I felt bad like my legs where trembling and my head felt light'' he said. ''Lucas that's what happens when you get drunk'' she said.

He just shrugged his shoulders.

''Now listen we got his morpher, that's all.'' She said. Lucas stood there thinking.

''Oh wait that's it'' he said. Then he ran off to his vehicle. ''Sorry I got to go'' he shouted to Jen.

''Hey wait a second you come right back here Lucas!'' Jen shouted, but he was getting in to his vehicle now. ''Lucas did you not here me I order you to come here!'' she said once one and he drove off.

''Damn it Lucas'' she said.

Lucas was at Time Force HQ. He saw Alex.

''Hey Alex, there was something I need to get from the time ship like logs and information I was wondering if I could go and get them'' he asked.

''Why didn't you get everything when you came back?'' he asked.

''Well no, so I need these'' he said.

''Look, to get on there you need the codes and you can't just get them like that'' Alex said back.

''Please it might help Trip'' He said. ''Oh I heard well, you owe me a favour now'' he said giving Lucas a bit of paper with them on.

''Thanks sir'' he said, and then Lucas walked off.

Lucas had the codes but he didn't want Anahi to have them for real. Maybe he could send a message some how, but he was tagged and they had a camera as well so they knew what his was doing.

Maybe he could get Jen to follow him some how act really weird or leave a message somewhere like in code.

''Come on, I got to show I'm not selfish I got to save Trip, think think!'' Lucas said to himself.

'' Leave a trail some how, Jen could follow me and Anahi wouldn't know'' he thought.

He then thought that this tiny camera they put on him can't follow his every angle so, he sat down with the codes in front of him folded up making it look as if he was thinking.

He then ripped some paper from a file and got a pen and then put his hands behind his back and wrote a message saying 'follow me, I need help rescuing Trip' it said.

He then put it in his pocket and got up, grabbed the codes and left.

He got back into his vehicle and drove off to Jen, he found out where she was by his locater. He saw her just getting on her bike ready to drive off again. He got out and ran over to her.

''Hey Jen'' he shouted.

''Lucas, what do you want, you been out again getting wasted'' she said rudely.

''Look I'm sorry for early'' he said grabbing her hand and putting the note in it, as he did he winked at her and walked off to his car.

Jen was wondering what he was up to, as she did she noticed the note in her hand.

She then looked up and saw Lucas walking into his car and starting up, then he drove off.

She then opened the note up and read it.

''What, Trip? How does he know?'' she thought. ''What has he been up to?'' she thought. She then got on her bike and waiting till he was half way up the road and then started to follow him.

She realised that he was driving out of the city, she kept a distance still as she didn't want to make it look obvious she was following him and she knew he didn't want to make it look like she was following him, she thought he might be in trouble some how.

Lucas then made a exit down some country route, Jen followed but slowed down a bit. She then saw his car stop up ahead so she pulled over, as she didn't want to be caught.

She then started walking slowly towards where Lucas parked and where ever he was going to. She then heard noises, like people talking. As she did she got a view of what it was.

She saw Trip tied up and Lucas approaching them. She then saw Anahi, which made Jen's blood boil as last time they meet she had beaten up Jen badly and she was tied up as well, which made her annoyed even more.

She then wondered what they wanted for Trip, ''only Lucas knows'' she though.

She then walked around in a circle to find a gap so she could stop what ever the exchange was and they get Trip and keep what ever it was from them.

''Oh look who returned, I thought you would have been longer but not even 24 hours past, you told me it was hard to get those codes now, hand them over'' she demanded.

Lucas looked up, he wasn't sure if Jen got his drift about the note, but he trusted her and he knew she was smart enough to know he was in trouble, he knew she would be here somewhere ready to attack.

''No, hand over Trip first then your get what you want'' he said.

''I don't think your in the right position to negotiate'' Anahi said back.

''Hand them over or Green boy gets it'' she said and meaning by what she said she walked over to Trip and held a weapon to his head.

Lucas had no idea what do to next, they couldn't get these codes.

''So you will let your friend die then!'' She said. Anahi then charged up her weapon and pointed it at Trip ''so be it then'' she said.

''Ahhhhh'' Anahi screamed as she flew to the floor from a blow to her side, she realised she had been shot.

''Who…..who did that!'' Anahi shouted furiously.

Jen then walked forward. ''Not so tough now are you'' she said with a smug grin.


	4. Whats the Plan

Jen looked over at Lucas. ''Get Trip'' she said pointing her Chrono blaster at Anahi.

''You wont get away with this Jen, I will get what I want and I will hurt you more then last time'' Anahi said to Jen angrily.

Jen looked over at Anahi. ''The only way you can and did defeat me is if I'm tied up, otherwise I would kick your ass so bad that you think you had been sent to hell and back.

Anahi just looked at Jen quite stunned.

Lucas got Trip and untied him, they walked over to Jen. ''You two get out of here'' she said to Lucas, he nodded knowing that Trip should get back and Lucas wanted to go so Anahi didn't get the codes, and he knew Jen could handle herself.

''Now Anahi are we going to play nice? Or are you going to be difficult?'' Jen asked.

Anahi stared at Jen with anger in her eyes ready to hit her smug attitude any moment.

So then Jen heard footsteps getting closer around her, she could see out the corner of hey eye is was Anahi foot soldiers.

''Look's like you can't handle yourself'' Anahi said.

''Wanna bet'' Jen said, just as one attacked her, the Cyclobot went for her head but she ducked and missed it, as she did Anahi got up fast and grabbed Jen and head butted her.

Jen felt a rush of pain to her forehead. Anahi kicked her in the chest now she saw she lost her concentration.

''Ahhhhh'' Jen said as she fell back.

''Not so tough now Pinky'' Anahi said.

''Oh no you didn't'' Jen said angrily. ''Oh what are you going to do?'' Anahi questioned.

''You asked for it!'' Jen said to Anahi.

''Time For Time Force!'' Jen said out loud, and then she activated her Chrono morpher, as she did within a couple of seconds she was the Pink Time Force ranger.

''Ready for some pay back'' she said to Anahi.

Jen then started throwing punches at Anahi, at first she missed but she tripped Anahi up with her foot and punched her a couple of times why she had a chance.

She then stopped once she saw Anahi started to bleed though her nose.

''not fun is it, getting beaten up'' Jen said, to her.

Anahi looked up. ''What are you saying you care?'' she said nastily.

''No I was just saying'' Jen said then, pulling her arm back and punching her in the face.

She then looked around the Cyclobots where there but not attacking, Anahi must have told them not to.

Jen needed to catch Anahi and put her on trial. She had to knock her out, there was no way she would come in easily.

Jen made sure those Cyclobots where still not moving she then looked at Anahi who was in pain up against something.

She walked up to Anahi she had no way of knocking her out with any darts or gas so she thought why she was down she would knock her out with her fist really.

As she went to punch her Anahi grabbed Jen's arm fast, Jen didn't have time to move it.

''Stop right there, you wont take me that easy, and I have had enough of you now'' she said getting mad. As she did she twisted Jen's arm. Jen yelled in pain.

''hurts doesn't it'' she said to her.

Jen got her strength up and pulled her arm free, it hurt like hell, but its better then it was.

''I will bring you back one way or another and alive so you can suffer a life of prison'' Jen said to Anahi.

''Try it, Attack her Cyclobots!'' she shouted.

Jen then saw Cyclobots coming at her, they circled her and she was stuck in the middle.

''Have fun playing'' Anahi said running off.

''Damn it, I will get that little sun of a bi-'' Jen was cut off by one of the bots hitting her.

She had no time to play around with these dummies, she had to get out now and run after Anahi.

Jen then called out her Chrono sabers. She ran though some of them, missing some attacks but she felt some hitting her, it hurt but that didn't matter, she was trying her best to hit the Cyclobots as they came towards her, she got some out the way, but too many where in her way.

She had two in her way, they where standing there not moving.

''I'll go first then'' she said charging at them and swinging her saber around hitting them and sparks flying out of them.

''Next time don't stand there'' she said, then she ran after Anahi trying to follow her tracks.

She saw some foot prints on the ground and followed them. She then started to walk instead of run as she thought she was catching up.

Then she heard her voice. ''Look you want this to work, get me them'' Anahi said talking to someone.

''Who was that? And what was it about?'' Jen though.

Anahi sensed Jen near by.

''Oh so looks like you got away'' Anahi said turning around facing Jen.

''No I didn't get away, I first all kicked all your bots to hell and back then I found you'' Jen said.

Anahi just smirked at her.

''Who where you talking to?'' Jen said.

''And you think I will just tell you like that, oh yeah of course I will tell you my plan next and then everything else, do you really think I am that stupid'' Anahi said sarcastically.

''Well for a second there, I did'' Jen said.

Anahi then started to walk a bit.

Jen got out her blaster. ''Stop there'' Jen said. Anahi stopped. ''What you going to do Pink, shot me, but even if you do you wont stop my plan'' she said.

''Fine, then tell my your plan'' Jen said. Anahi just laughed.

''Nope but I will do this'' she said pointing her Staff at Jen and blasting electricity out of it hitting Jen.

Jen was throw back by the blast hit. It really had hurt her back the way she landed.

She got up. ''Ahhh, back in pain'' she said to herself.

As she did she looked around and saw Anahi gone. ''Damn it'' she said.

''Power Down'' Jen said as she demorphed. She then walked back to her bike and drove back to Time Force HQ.

When she got back she went to see Trip, she walked in and saw him there.

''How you doing Trip'' she asked.

''Fine really, happy to be here really and not a hostage'' he said smiling at Jen. ''Thanks as well'' he said.

''Seen Lucas?'' She asked. ''Nope, we got back, and made sure I was ok then went off'' Trip said back, Jen nodded and then walked out, she wanted to see Lucas and know how he was caught up in this.

Lucas was in the basement of the office, it was quite and a good place to go to get away from everything and he was out of unifrom he didn't feel like working anymore for the day. He then heard footsteps. Jen was walking down the stairs.

''You ok?'' she said to him. ''Yeah ok'' he said. Jen walked over beside him.

''I need to know how you knew where Trip was? We looked eveywhere and you just knew where he was'' she said. ''I'm just good at guessing'' he said about to walk off. Jen grabbed him. ''No you knew he was there all along, now why, you where about to trade Anahi something for Trip as well what was it?'' She asked him.

Lucas was not in the mood really and he didn't know what to say.

''Well Lucas you can tell me, and you have to why are you holding back anyway?'' she said to him.

''Anahi wanted codes Jen, codes for the Time Ship I think she wants to try and go back in time and do as much damage as she can'' he said telling Jen.

''Oh heard that story before, tell me something different'' she said.

''But she didn't get them'' he said.

''Did she say anything about someone else helping her at all?'' Jen asked.

''No why?'' Lucas said.

''Nothing, just I heard her talking to someone about this plan of hers and well you know last month in the wearhouse, just before we went in there I saw Alex in that part of town and he went down the street where that wearhouse was'' Jen said.

''What? You think Alex is helping her?'' Lucas said.

''No I wasn't I was just………nevermind'' she said. ''Look Jen, Alex would never do that and he might have been patroling or something'' Lucas said to Jen.

''Yeah your right, must have been nothing'' Jen said back.

''Now Jen, take the rest of the day off like me, and chill out and relax your mind for the day, we got other officers that can work and I think Anahi might give us a brake for one day'' Lucas said.

''Wanna bet she does that'' Jen said back smiling.

''Well, for now then lets have fun, we need in once in a while'' Lucas said to Jen walking upstairs.

''Yep all work and no play'' Jen said smiling.


	5. Alex

Alex was working in his office, he kept checking his watch.

He was finishing some paper work abour the recent attacks on the city, it always took a long time to fill out forms when the city was attacked or when offericers where taken hostage.

Jen was walking past Alex's office when she saw him.

''Not like you to stay up late and work'' she said to him.

''Well with whats been going on I have had a lot of work to do, paper work more then anything'' he said back.

Jen then looked round his office it was the same, tidy as ever with just work on the desk, she then spotted an envelope on the desk, it had no address. She walked over to it a bit.

''Can I help you Jen'' Alex said as he noticed her looking at something.

''What, oh yeah I was just……'' she noticed it had money in it.

''just what?'' Alex said grabbing the envelope.

''Yeah I was going to ask I saw there are a lot of officers on tomorrow so I was going to say can we have the day off unless someone attacks the city of course'' Jen said.

Alex nodded. ''Sure''

Jen then walked out she saw Lucas up the corridor. She ran a bit too catch up with him.

''Why woud Alex have lots of money in an envelope'' she said to him.

''I don't know bills'' he said back.

''Come Lucas in this day and age, no one worries about bills nowadays, get your head back in the furture'' she said to him.

''You too Jen'' Lucas said back fast.

''Hey what did that mean'' She said blusing a bit.

''I think you know''

''Hey just remember who's in charge here, be nice to me or I'll make you work tomorrow'' she said.

''Very funny, but you got us the day off, your not bad at being in charge at all'' he said smiling back.

''You know last night when you where late and you felt dizzy.'' Jen asked him.

''Yeah all I remember is being stabbed with a needle and my date gone'' he said back.

''Do remember the girl or what happened, I know you where drugged but people can remember'' she said again.

Lucas had an idea of who the girl was but he didn't want to say it, it was a guess but he had remember some things about her and what happened after he was punched, but he was too annoyed at himself to say so, he knew everyone would call him stupid but he couldn't help it, he saw a girl he liked and thought she was harmless, so he lied.

''No not much I know that if I see her again she'll be answereing to me'' he said to Jen.

''Well ok, I'll see you tomorrow then, night Lucas'' Jen said walking towards her room.

''Night'' he said back.

The next morning and Trip was up, he was better after being taken by Anahi.

He was thinking of going out, look around town catch up with some people or just visit his family.

He was in the lobby of Time Force HQ where he saw Katie.

''Going out Trip?'' she asked. ''Yeah round the city it's a nice day wanna come out'' he asked her.

''Yeah I could do with going shopping'' she said smiling.

''Shopping? As long as we don't got to every single shop in the whole city'' Trip said back.

''Well, I don't know about that, but I'll try not to make it too painful'' she said to him, then they both walked out of the building.

''Seen Lucas or Jen'' Trip asked.

''Jen is not in her room, for a day off she still gets up early'' Katie said back.

''Hmmm if I have one guess at where Lucas was it was in bed still'' Trip said.

Katie nodded. ''Lazy sod'' she said back laughing.

Jen was walking around the building trying to find out where Alex was. No matter how much of a long shot it was of him maybe working for Anahi she still wanted to find out if it was true or not. She hadn't seen him all morning nor had anyone else.

She then went to the garage to see if his car was gone. It was still there.

Then she saw Alex he was walking towards his car. She wanted to follow him where ever he was going.

She got on her bike, she waited till she saw him pull out of the car park and then she drove out slowly.

She follow him, she kept about a block away not to make it too obvious. He was headed further and further out of town, but why,

Katie and Trip where sitting outside.

''Well the shopping is in the car now we can relax then do more'' Katie said.

''What more, no now we get some food, or see a film I cant look at clothes anymore and 'does this look nice on me' I can't I don't know whats in and whats not'' he said to Katie.

''Ok you boring person'' Katie said joking.

Jen was on the outskirts of the city, a all too familiar rounte, this is where she was yesterday the day before, so she had an idea of where Alex migh go so she slowed down a bit.

'But why am I assuming his working for Anahi, I mean he would never betray us would he?' Jen wondered.

She saw his car take an exit which was the one to Anahi.

'No its just a coincidence.' She thought again.

She took the exit, which then you drive off road into the forest. Jen heart started to beat more fast, the man she once loved and wanted to marry would he do such a thing, or did he have no choice she wanted to believe that it wasn't his fault no matter how she felt for him now, she still couldn't believe that he would do such a thing.

He then stopped his car, she stopped as well. Alex got out, he then bent down and looked at his car like something was wrong. He then opened the bonet .

'Car trouble'' Jen thought.

He then looked like he was doing something to it, then he closed it and drove out back onto the road.

Jen then turned back and drove off, she knew Alex would never betray his people.

Katie and Trip where back, they walked into a room and saw Lucas.

''you just got up didn't you'' Trip said.

''Yeah I didn't know the time''

''You lazy man, its like 6pm you slept like 15hours maybe'' Katie said to him.

''Wow I got a good sleep then, but I'm tired now'' he said.

''How can you be tired you just got up'' Katie said.

''Who cares, so been shopping, you sure brought a lot'' he said to them both.

''Lucas don't ever ask Katie to go out shopping worse choice ever'' Trip said.

''that's why you only shop with your girlfriends Trip, as then you get to like the clothes they wear.'' He said smiling.

Jen was walking past when Katie saw her and called out her name. ''Jen where you been all day'' she said.

Jen walked back in.

''Oh just out really, I take it you went shopping then and Lucas just got up'' she said, Lucas just shrugged his shoulders.

''Well I am going to check some things out see you later'' Jen said then she began to walk off.

''Hey day off Jen, try to remember that it means no work'' Lucas said.

''Oh yeah I know but I just go to-'' Jen started to walk again but was stopped when Katie grabbed her, she couldn't move.

''You know sometimes I wish you didn't have super strengh'' Jen said.

''Come on chill out have some fun, what ever it is it can wait till the morning'' Katie said.

''Ok, ok I will wait then, I'm getting a drink anyone else'' Jen asked.

''I'll get a beer and so will Trip I think he will need one after the day he had'' Lucas said.

''Your so right'' he said back to Lucas.

''I'm fine Jen'' Katie said.

Jen then brought over three beers. ''I said only two beers'' Lucas said. '' I know the other one is for me'' Jen said.

''What you don't drink beer that's a mans drink'' Lucas said.

''Someone hit him on the head for me I can't reach him over here'' Jen said,

''Ok'' Katie said slapping him on the head lightly.

''Hey, remember your more strong then me'' Lucas said back.

''You know its actually nice to sit down all five, I mean four of us'' Katie said.

''I wish it was five'' Trip said.

''I wonder what Wes is doing'' Katie said.

''You know making sure the city is ok and stuff'' Jen said trying not to say what she really wants to.

''You know you can say you miss we all do he was a great guy'' Lucas said.

''I do miss him, you all know that I don't have to say it'' she said back.

''Well I hope he has a good life'' Trip said.

''We will see him again'' Jen said.

''We will?'' Katie said.

''Yes we will'' Jen said getting up and walkin out.


End file.
